


Baby, it's cold outside...

by LittleMissKnowItAll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandrian Negan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll
Summary: Negan and Rick waking up and snuggling on a cold winter morning in Alexandria. That's it, that's the fic. ;)





	Baby, it's cold outside...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff to properly say goodbye to the first (coooold) month of 2018. Enjoy <3 
> 
> To my dearest m_colson85. Thank you for always inspiring my inner writer. I've written three incomplete fics thank to your idea, but this fourth one was the only one I actually liked enough to post. ;) Short, but sweet (I hope). 
> 
> As always, kudo's and comments are greatly appreciated!

Eventhough the sun was clearly visible through the crack in the nearly closed blinds, Negan knew that light was basically one big lie. Sure, it was bright outside, but don’t let that light fool you. Outside of this warm bed, this cozy fort they made for themselves, it was freezing! And although the cold was a good thing in terms of walker popsicles, it was less fun for the people around him. The person around him, to be more specific. Because yes, Rick was an absolute badass with weapons, cars, kids and whatever else, but he was also an absolute mess when it came to the weather. 

Negan wasn’t sure when Rick had turned into this old man complaining about the weather, although he could clearly remember one defining moment a few weeks ago. Rick had made jokes about his old bones or creaky knees during rainy days before. Those moments almost always earned him a grin and a kiss from Negan, which more often than not lead to a little something more. In those moments, Rick was far from an old man. But a few weeks ago, during one of their ‘date nights’, as Carl liked to call them just to see his dad squirm, Rick had grabbed his left shoulder and groaned. 

“Something wrong?” Negan had asked, quickly setting down his fork as he looked at Rick’s scrunched up face. 

“I think there’s a thunderstorm coming , I can feel it” Rick has said, moving his shoulder up and down a few times before picking up his glass, ready to take a drink as if that was that.

If Negan were being honest, he had to admit that he’d waited for the wink, laugh or punchline for a few seconds before coming to the conclusion that this wasn’t a joke. Rick was being 100% serious. So Negan did what any hopelessly in love man would do. He got up and massaged Rick’s shoulders, fondly staring down at the younger man who let out a few content sighs in the process. 

But over the past couple of weeks, that rain had gone and made way for harsh winds and even a hailstorm or two. Yesterday, they’d even woken up to a snowy winter wonderland. And Negan, he didn’t mind one bit because apparently according to Rick, Negan was the human equivalent of a nice warm blanket. 

Rolling over, Negan turned his back towards the harsh sunlight as he stared at the sleeping man next to him. As if on cue, said man opened one eye and stretched out an arm, pulling Negan closer. “S cold”, he said softly, sleepily, before closing his eyes again. Smiling, Negan let himself be pulled closer until they were smashed together awkwardly. 

Deciding this was no good, Negan pushed Rick onto his back. Groaning at the immediate loss of contact and therefore heat, Rick’s eyes opened as he looked at Negan accusingly. “What’s going on?” he asked, clearly confused, “What happened?”

Leaning forward, Negan let his lips brush over the younger man’s. “If you want to cuddle, you’re going to have to turn over”, Negan said softly, before placing another kiss to those soft lips and laying back down on his left side again. He enjoyed the way Rick’s face went through a couple of emotions, before the meaning of Negan’s words finally settled in and he rolled over, turning his back to Negan. 

Smiling softly at the adorable half sleeping man before him, a man he was lucky enough to call his own, he reached out his right arm until it hit Rick’s side. Slipping it over Rick’s shirt covered stomach, he used this grip to pull the other man closer while moving forward a bit himself. Meeting in the middle, their bodies flush against each other, he pressed a soft kiss to Rick’s hair. 

Drifting off to sleep, Negan didn’t think about the fucked up world outside of these gates. For once, he could only think of the world in this bed, the world right in front of him. How his world had become this curly haired man and his two kids. How his world was now slipping his own hand into Negan’s and tightened his grip. Rick sighed happily and Negan could only join in…and then Rick moved his leg and Negan felt as if he’d been dipped in ice. 

Yelping slightly, he could feel rather than hear Rick laughing before said man turned his head slightly. “Sorry”, he whispered, moving his freezing feet back into their original position. But the glint in his eye betrayed him and so Negan did the only thing he could think of. He took revenge by pulling the blankets off of Rick’s shoulders, all the way down to his frozen feet. This left him partly uncovered too, but to be honest, it was worth it to see the look of betrayal on Rick’s face as he jumped up and gripped the blankets tightly. 

“Rude”, Rick huffed as he lay down on his back and pulled the pile of blankets back up towards his chin. He looked a bit like a little kid, with the blanket already up to his nose by now, but his eyes still looking at Negan accusingly.

“Here, let me make it up to you”, Negan purred as he smiled at Rick and slowly crawled on top of the other. “I know the perfect way to warm you up”.


End file.
